Der Spion
19:34 Uhr >> Hast du heute Lust, mit zu Willi zu kommen? Seine Eltern sind weg und er hat sturmfrei.<< 20:18 Uhr >> Mh, okay, wann willst du denn losfahren?<< 21:03 Uhr >> Ich muss noch bis halb elf arbeiten. Danach komm ich vorbei.<< 21:06 Uhr >> Okay, bis dahin bin ich fertig.<< Die Nachbarn hatten den ersten Gebutstag ihrer Tochter gefeiert und er war ebenfalls eingeladen worden. Oder eher seine Mutter. Normalerweise hing er um diese Uhrzeit immer vor dem Computer - was bei seinen Gewohnheiten allerdings so gut wie immer war - und war deshalb mit wenig Lust mitgekommen. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war es doch ganz nett gewesen, wobei die zwei bis drei Bierchen ihren Dienst dazu geleistet hatten. Er seufzte schwer. 'Er' würde ihn bald abholen und nach den Bieren, die er dann vor dem Bildschirm noch getrunken hatte, war er sich sicher, heute nicht mehr sonderlich viel mitzubekommen. Dennoch freute er sich, endlich mal das Haus seines Klassenkameraden Willis zu sehen. Er hörte immer nur davon, war aber noch nie dagewesen, obwohl die beiden sich super verstanden. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer. Er wartete, dachte nach, und genoss den Rausch, der sich langsam anbahnte, während er sein Glas zum wiederholten Mal an seine Lippen hob und er die leicht brennende, raue Flüssigkeit seinen Rachen hinunterfließen spürte. Sein Rucksack stand gepackt neben ihm und er nahm gerade den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas, als es klingelte. Sein Freund war da. Schwerfällig erhob er sich aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl, stellte den Rechner auf Ruhemodus und lief die Treppen hinunter zur Tür, den Rucksack schon auf dem Rücken. "Bereit?", fragte 'Er' und grinste ihn an. Er selbst nickte. Auf seinen Freund hatte er zwar keine Lust, aber er war es schließlich gewesen, der ihn gefragt hatte, und so kam er nicht umhin, ihn zu sehen. Er zwang sich ein Lächeln ab und ließ sich auf den Mund küssen, ehe er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ. "Meine Mum hat noch ein paar Snacks gemacht," murmelte er, als 'Er' die Tür zuzog. "Aber die habe ich eben aufgegessen. Wo hast du so lang gesteckt?" Sein Freund musterte ihn, beugte sich zu ihm und schnüffelte. Sein Schlüssel klimperte. "Du riechst nach Alkohol. Hast du schon getrunken?" Als 'Er' das fragte, wunderte es ihn, weshalb er noch einmal riechen mussteu nd es nicht schon bemerkt hatte, als sie sich küssten. "Ja, die Nachbarn luden uns ein. Ihre Tochter wurde heute ein Jahr alt." 'Er' nickte nur und grinste. "Schau nicht so drein, das war ja keine Anschuldigung," lachte er und startete den Motor. Schweigend zog der angetrunkene Junge die Schultern zusammen. "Ich weiß ja nicht.." Bei Willi angekommen, wurden beide herzlichst begrüßt. Natürlich tranken sie, und der Ältere tat alles daran, mit ihm mitzuhalten, auch wenn er schon getrunken hatte, bevor 'Er' überhaupt in der Lage dazu gewesen war, schließlich spielte er den Fahrer, aber durch dieses 'Mitziehen' war 'Er' bald gut dabei. "Heey, lass mal nen Cheesburger kaufen. Ich hab' echt Hunger," begann Erik nach einiger Zeit und stellte sein Glas Spätlese weg. "Wie wär's mit Nudeln?", fragte 'Er' und blickte zu Willi, der nickte. "Ja, die ham wir da," entgegnete er und stand auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mal Flunky Ball spielen," schlug er vor, " dabei können wir auch zu Mecces latschen und uns 'nen Burger rausholen." Das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wollte nicht verschwinden, dabei war ihm gar nicht wirklich dazu zumute. Willi nickte erneut. "Ja, im Park. Oder auf dem Schulgelände!" 'Er' musterte seinen leicht schwankenden Freund kurz, schwang dann den Kopf mit einigem Schwung zur Seite und lachte laut. "Alles klar! Auf in den Park! Wo ist mein Wegbier?!" 23:47 Uhr >> Hey. Hey, kannst du ans Handy gehen? Es ist dringend.<< "WAHAHAA! Was war dasn fürn Wurf?!" "Keine Ahnung, man, aber du bis' doch auch nich' besser!" "Pass auf, ich zeig dir, wie das geht!" 01:32 >> Geh bitte an dein Handy. Ich brauche dich. << "Hey, Leute, lass ma aufs Schulgelände! Da is' voll viel Licht und wir könn..." 'Er' lachte laut, als er mit Willi im Gebüsch landete. Auch der war vollkommen hin und weg und lachte laut mit. "Ich liebe dich, man!", rief er und kugelte sich in das Gebüsch. "Ich liebe dich auch, alter!", entgegnete 'Er' und kicherte. Die anderen beiden unterhielten sich. Sie tranken. Der Jägermeister, den sie mitgenommen hatten, war, wie auch der Sambuca, leer, und die beiden im Gebüsch kippten gerade den Rest Jim Beam runter, während sie in die Nacht hinausgröhlten. 02:12 >> Okay. Wie es scheint, bist du wieder unterwegs. Ich melde mich bei dir.<< "Leute. Leute!! LEUTE!" Er war es leid. 'er' war bereits in der Phase, in der er herumpöbelte, und er war normalerweise nicht der Type, der Leute anmachte, die er gar nicht kannte. Er wollte nach Hause, aber die beiden allein lassen konnten er und Erik nicht. Ziemlich angepisst blickte er zu Willi und 'Ihm', die große Mühe damit hatten, die Flasche, die ihnen hinuntergefallen war, wieder aufzuheben. Trotz des Pullovers, den 'Er' ihm geliehen hatte, fror er. Erik hatte Hunger, wollte auch nach Hause. "He, Jungs, wir gehen jetzt. Kommt ihr mit, oder wollt ihr weiterhin dort liegen bleiben?" 'Er' hob den Kopf. "Eh, man, chill, wir kommen doch sofort. Nur eine Sekunde." Natürlich dauerte es wieder, bis sie sich gesammelt hatten. Er seufzte entnervt, war aber doch etwas erleichtert, als sie es endlich geschafft hatten. "Und mein Vater und meine Mutter wollt'n dann aber 'n anderes Haus. Eig'ntlich wollt'n sie aufm Land leb'n, aber dann fand'n sie das Haus und seitdem... is' das mein Zuhause." Willi lachte leise und lehnte sich an ihn. "Und deshalb ham wa drei Häuser." Er nickte, hatte ihm aber gar nicht zugehört. Das Verhalten seines Freundes lenkte ihn viel zu sehr ab. Noch immer pöbelte er herum, doch jetzt mit ihm. Redete von Trennung und dass er so viel für ihn täte und nichts zurückbekam. Und damit hatte er recht. Er selbst tat nichts für die Beziehung, beschwerte sich nur immer über sich selbst und darüber, dass sie kaum redeten. Dabei war er schuld daran. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand brachte ihn das mehr zum Nachdenken, als er wollte, und er war kurz davor, umzudrehen und die drei allein weiterlaufen zu lassen. Doch dieses Mal wollte er es nicht so weit kommen lassen. "Hey, kommst du?"“ Er war ungeduldig. Es wurde immer kälter und Willi und Erik waren bereits um die Ecke gebogen. Sollten sie sie verlieren, wüsste er nicht, wie sie nach Hause kämen und 'Er' hatte bestimmt auch keine Orientierung mehr, so betrunken, wie er war. Er torkelte durch die Gegend, blieb stehen und blickte ihn feindseelig an. "Nein." "Wie, nein?" "Nein. Ich geh' hierlang. Das is' kürzer.!" "Oh, komm schon, lass uns mit den anderen mitgehen!" "Nein! Ich weiß, wo's langgeht." "Komm jetzt einfach!! Die beiden sind schon weg!" So langsam bekam er wirklich Angst, dass sie die beiden verloren hatten. Doch sein Freund rührte sich nicht. "Lass uns hier lang gehen." Er schluckte seinen Stolz, seine Wut und seine Verzweiflung herunter und nickte. "In Ordnung. Ich vertraue dir." Dennoch hörte er sich schnippischer an, als er vorgesehen hatte. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und bog in die Dreißigerzone ein, in die 'Er' wollte. Schweigend gingen sie einige Meter nebeneinander her. Dann fing dieser betrunkene Kerl wieder an. "Was tust du eig'ntlich für mich, mh?" "Lass uns das nicht jetzt besprechen, du bist betrunken." "Nein! Ich will JETZT darüber red'n! Also! Ich tue alles für dich! Verdammt, ich liebe dich! Und was tust du?" "Nichts. Lass uns morgen darüber reden, wenn wir beide nüchtern sind." "****! Man! Was tust du für uns?" "Halt den Mund." "Ne, jetzt ehrlich. Ich glaube manchmal, 's is' besser, wir würden uns trennen." "Bitte. Halt die Klappe." Zu seinem Erstaunen hielt er den Mund. Doch nur bis zur nächsten Kreuzung. "Und wolang jetzt?", fragte er, der es eindeutig für einen Fehler hielt, mit einem Betrunkenen mitgegangen zu sein, statt den anderen zu folgen. 'Er' blickte in beide Richtungen und zeigte dann nach links. So irrten sie weiter durch die Gegend, bis 'Er' zum vierten Mal anfing, und er seinen Ärger und seine Trauer kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. Schließlich war auch er gut betrunken und reagierte weitaus emotionaler als in nüchternem Zustand. "Hey, wenn du mir nich'.." "Wo müssen wir jetzt lang, *****? Ich vertraue dir, also, wo lang?" "Wenn du mir nich' mal etwas entgeg'nkommst..." " WO müssen wir lang?! Ich lass dich gleich allein !" "Dann geh doch.." Da platzte ihm der Kragen. "Okay. Dann gehe ich. Verreck doch irgendwo hier." Wütend zog er den Pullover aus, schmiss ihn seinem Freund vor die Füße und stapfte los. Doch schon nach ein paar Metern bereute er es. Wer ließ einen Betrunkenen schon allein in einem Gewirr aus Straßen, Häusern und Parkplätzen? "*****?!", rief er, nachdem er sich dazu überwunden hatte. Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht und er stand in einem Wohngebiet. Als er keine Antwort bekam, lief er zurück zu der Straße, an der sie sich getrennt hatten und lauschte angestrengt. Geradeaus vermutete er, Schritte zu hören und sprintete zur nächsten Kreuzung, doch selbst in den schimmernden Lichtern der Lampen entdeckte er keinen ***** "*****!!", brüllte er nun, rannte die nächste Straße hinunter, doch wieder fand er ihn nicht. Dreimal schrie er noch seinen Namen, ehe er abrupt innehielt und auf den Zaun starrte, der vor ihm lag. Einige Meter weiter hatten die beiden sich getrennt. War er etwa die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen?! Die Panik, die er bisher wegen 'Ihm' gehabt hatte, stieg. Er merkte, dass nicht nur 'Er', sondern auch er selbst verloren war, wenn sie sich nicht wiederfanden. " *****!!", schrie er erneut, rannte den Weg hinunter und wunderte sich darüber, dass er so lange sprinten konnte. In letzter Zeit machte seine Lunge wenig mit, und er musste oft wegen eines Anfalls aufgeben. Vielleicht pumpt die Angst um ihn ja Adrenalin in mein Blut?, fragte er sich selbst, während er wieder auf die Straße kam, auf der er 'Ihn' das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wieder rief er seinen Namen, lauschte. Nichts. Er rannte wieder in dieselbe Richtung, in die er anfangs auch gerannt war, und blickte sich angestrengt um. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, als er erneut an dem Punkt ankam, an dem er sich zuvor bereits wiedergefunden hatte. Nun wuchs auch seine Verzweiflung. Er beschloss, über den Zaun zu klettern und wunderte sich, wie einfach es ihm fiel. Er rannte über das Gelände - es musste eine Schule sein, doch er erinnerte sich nicht daran, sie je gesehen zu haben. Und das, obwohl er zumindest die Schulen in dieser Stadt kannte. Er blickte sich um. Lichter brannten und entschloss sich, unauffälliger zu sein. Falls ihn jemand entdecken sollte, würde es einen Aufstand geben. Es war schließlich Alkohol im Spiel. Er blickte in die Fenster. Die meisten waren dunkel und Vorhänge versperrten ihm die Sicht hinein. Als er an den einzigen beleucheten Raum in diesem Trakt kam, blieb er stehen und hielt die Luft an. Jemand war in diesem Raum. Blitzschnell drückte er sich an die Hauswand. Nie war er in solch einer Situation gewesen. Er hatte schon oft Filme gesehen, in denen Ähnliches vorkam, aber selbst hatte er sich nie verstecken müssen, während er nachts über ein fremdes Schulgelände schlich. Instinktiv duckte er sich unter das Fenster und schlich dicht an der Hauswand entlang, darauf achtend, dass man ihn auch im Schatten der Fenster nicht sah. Er atmete auf, als er endlich am Ende des Raumes angekommen war. Nun lag nur noch der beleuchtete Schulhof vor ihm. Er wollte nur noch von dem Geländer hinunter. Ein letztes Mal blickte er sich um, atmete tief ein und schlich dann über den Hof, direkt auf den Zaun zu. Er warf einen Blick nach hinten, doch die Fenster des Raumes, unter dessen Fenstern er zuvor entlang gekrabbelt war, waren nicht so richtig zu erkennen. Gut so. Wenn er sie nicht sah, sahen sie ihn auch nicht. Eine alte Regel aus der Kindheit. Er beeilte sich, über den Zaun zu kommen und sah zu beiden Seiten. Niemand. 'Seinen' Namen erneut zu rufen, wagte er nicht. Er keuchte. So muss sich ein Spion fühlen. Nur, dass er dafür eine angemessene Ausbildung vollendet haben musste. Er schloss die Augen bei diesem Gedanken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und grinste. Seine Nackenwirbel knackten. Ein Spion. Er. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge. Ab und zu hatte er seine Phasen, aber sonst ... Ihm fiel der letzte Abend ein, an dem er getrunken hatte. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Erinnerung daran verblasst gewesen, obwohl es nicht einmal lange her war, doch nun blitzte sie so klar, wie keine Erinnerung zuvor in seinem Kopf auf. Das Messer, das er neben die Spüle gelegt hatte. Das Blut darauf. Er kicherte. Blut. Es war sein eigenes gewesen. Er erinnerte sich an alles. Oft genug hatte er das Verlangen, jemandem etwas anzutun. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Anfall bekam. Jedes Mal, wenn ihm etwas Unbekanntes, das nicht einmal die Ärzte identifizieren konnten, die Luft abschnürte, hatte er das Verlangen, nach Blut, nach Schmerz. Und jedes Mal konnte er sich mit seinem eigenen Blut zufrieden geben. Er drehte den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und sah ausdruckslos in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Der Zaun schien ihm wie ein Hindernis, das er einfach hätte wegtreten können. Wieso hatte er sich gerade noch einmal die Mühe gemacht, darüber zu klettern? Er könnte nun lachen über seine Dummheit. In dem Gebäude waren Menschen. Trennung. Du tust nichts für uns. Scheiß auf 'Ihn'. Er drehte sich um, sprang mit einem Satz über den Zaun, rannte über den Hof und klatschte sein Gesicht gegen die Scheibe des Fensters. Die beiden Jungen in dem Raum erschraken, drehten sich zu ihm und wichen zurück, als sie den Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Jungen mit dem vom Wind zerzausten Haaren bemerkten. Was für ein Irrer. Intensiv musterte er sie. Dann blickte er sich im Zimmer um. Auf einem Tisch lag ein Kartoffelschälmesser neben einer Gurke. Eine Scheibe davon hielt der Kleinere der beiden in der Hand. Langsam wich er vom Fenster. Geh doch deinen eigenen Weg. Er sah sich um. Das Fenster sah robust aus, doch er fühlte, wie das Adrenalin durch seinen Kreislauf schoss. Er hob einen etwas größeren Stein auf, der in der Nähe des Sandkastens lag und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen das Fenster. Er prallte ab und landete neben seinen Füßen. Einer der Jungs im Raum runzelte die Stirn und kam zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. "Hey man, was soll denn das?!", fragte er noch, ehe er die Augen aufriss und nach hinten taumelte. Als er zu Bogen ging, klaffte eine tiefe Wunde an seinem Kopf und Blut lief daraus auf sein Superman-Shirt. Er ließ den Stein zu Boden fallen und sah von ihm zu dem anderen Jungen, sprang auf das Fensterbrett und grinste breit. Geh doch deinen eigenen Weg. Du tust nichts für uns. Ich mache so viel für dich. "SCHNAUZE!", brüllte er, zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und starrte den Kerl vor sich mit einem Blick an, der es ihm verbot, sich zu bewegen. Sein Atem rasselte, als er von der Fensterbank stieg und nach dem Messer griff. "Ich bin nicht krank. Ich bin normal. Ich tue viel für uns! Aber ich bin schuld!", schluchzte er, während er auf den Kerl zuging, ihn packte, zu Boden drückte und sich auf ihn setzte, die Arme mit seinen Knien fixierte, und begann, das Messer an seiner Kehle entlaangzustreichen – Erst sanft und fast liebevoll, dann mit mehr Druck und schließlich unkontrolliert und von dem Keuchen und Stöhnen, zeitweise auch vom Schreien des Jungen unter ihm begleitet. Als er nichts mehr spürte, weder Widerstand noch Puls, wendete sich dann dem anderen zu, der sich gerade benommen aufsetzte und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während er sich zu ihm hockte, sich über ihn beugte, seinen Kopf packte und ihm dann das Blut aus der Wunde leckte. Er seufzte genüsslich und drehte das Messer in seiner Hand, sodass die Klinge nun in seine eigene Handfläche schnitt. "WIE EIN SPION! EIN AGENT! EIN KILLER!“, brüllte er laut, erstickte beinahe an dem Lachen, das aus seiner trockenen Kehle tönte und drückte sich die Klinge in das Fleisch. Tränen brannten auf seiner Haut. "Was soll ich denn ohne ihn tun?", fragte er den vor ihm Liegenden liebevoll, blickte ihn an und schnitt ihm dann die Kehle durch. Das weiße Shirt, das er trug, und unter dem er vor Kälte noch immer zitterte, war voller roter Spritzer und feucht. "Er schafft es doch nicht allein. Was soll er nur tun ohne mich?" Weinend ließ er sich neben dem Jungen nieder. Aber natürlich. Das Turnier. Die beiden mussten Aufseher sein. Kinder mussten in den Klassenzimmern liegen. Es fiel ihm wieder ein. Das Turnier. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Wieder lachte er laut und legte sich ganz auf den Boden. Das Turnier. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Seine Nackenknochen knackten und das Ich, das immer nur vor dem Computer gesessen hatte, zerbrach. Er will mich nicht mehr. Ich will ihn nicht mehr. Wir brauchen einander nicht. Damit verschwand er in der Nacht und kehrte nie aus dem Labyrinth, in dem er immer wieder an dem Zaun ankam, zurück. Nur manchmal hört man ein Handy klingeln, meistens sehr früh am Morgen. 06:17 Uhr >> Endlich bist du da. Endlich bist du da. Endlich. Endlich hast du mich gefunden. Lass uns für immer zusammen bleiben und uns niemals trennen. Du bist mein ein und alles, ich liebe dich. Jetzt wirst du für immer bei mir sein!<< Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord